Stormy nights
by moonlitflower123
Summary: Mello has never been ever to sleep through a rainstorm because it would haunt him of his parents' death. But Nither could Near. Near can't sleep so he goes to Mello's room, you have to read to figure out the rest! Please review!


A/N Hi

A/N Hi! This little story came to me when I was reading some Death Note manga. I think this was kinda hard to right because most of it didn't make sense. So it took a while. My first Death Note Fan fic so it may be horrible.

**S**tormy **N**ights

Mello sat on his bed with one knee to his chest and a half eaten chocolate bar hanging in between his teeth. He looked out his window, watching the rain pour down, harder and harder each second. His mind lost in the past, remembering back to his child hood.

"Mihael?" Mello's mom searched too and fro looking for her son.

"Yeah, mom?" Mello ran down the grey carpeted stairway with a long white T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

His mom walked up to him and said "There you are." She pinched his cheek and he slapped her hand away. He walked over to the couch and slammed himself face down on the black leather cushion.

"One: I hate it when you grab my cheek like that. Sec-"

"But you're only eleven and you're a baby."

Mello sat up on the arm of the couch and said "I am not a baby and it hurts, now let me finish. Second: Please call me Mello, that's my nickname."

"Fine." She straightened herself up and walked over to Mello. "Your father and I are getting ready to leave in about thirty minutes and you'll probably be sleeping by the time we get back."

"Nooooooo!" Mello screeched. "You know you can't leave me with Alice. She's the devil in person, she made me give her a pedicure, please can I go with you, I heard Matt is going to the New Year's festival and so are a lot of kids."

"No."

Mello's mouth dropped and said "Why?! I promise to behave, please please let me go."

His mom sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She started to dial Alice's number and he said "Alright!" He ran up to his room and started to rake through his messy blond hair that he hadn't brushed in a week.

"You need help?"

"Oh. Shi- shoot."

Mello's best friend Matt climbed out of his window into his room and landed on the hard wood floors. "Watch your language Mihael."

"Oh bite me." Mello put the brush down and said "Didn't mom tell you not to climb in through the window like an idiot?"

"Well, I already did and I don't care." Matt walked up next to Mello's dresser and grabbed his hair brush. "Now let me help you with your hair."

"And why would I do that?" Mello put his hand on his hip. Matt sighed and said "Because if your going to the new years party you don't want to look like an idiot." Matt ran his fingers through his hair. "And besides look at my hair, see any clumps or knots."

"You bi."

"I am not, I'm just telling the truth," Matt grabbed the brush and made Mello sit. "Do you see anything other than sheer beauty in my hair?"

Mello rolled his eyes and said "No."

"Okay then." Matt began to very carefully pick at the knots and clumps of maded hair.

"I feel like a freakin' Barbie doll." Mello huffed.

Matt had just yanked a big knot out of Mello's hair and laughed at his pain. "All you need is longer hair, makeup, and a dress with heels and you'll just like her!"

"Ok Matt."

Matt started to imitate Mello's walk which was quite feminine and put his hand on his hip. "Look, I'm Mello, a mini version of Barbie. I'm a guy who looks like a girl from a bad hair cut and a curvy feminine body."

Mello stood up and said "First of all, I'm taller than you –"

"Yeah, by an inch."

"Will you let me finish? Gosh." Mello sat back down. "Second of all, I got a pretty good body for an eleven year old."

"Yeah, a pretty girly one." Mello went over to Matt and hit him in the head with a fist. Matt was knocked to the ground and said "Oh yeah?" He got up and ran behind Mello. He dug in Mello's pants until he found what he was looking for. When Matt got a hold of it, his eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." Matt nodded and gave Mello the wedgie of his life.

Mello screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Matt then busted out laughing. Mello got up and tackled Matt to the ground. He straddled his chest and grabbed a hold of Matt's goggles. He pulled on them hard and let go so they could smack Matt right in the face. Mello then got off of him and picked him up, he sat him on the window and pushed him backwards, then he heard a thud. He closed the window and saw Matt flick him off. He did the same and started to look through his draws to get some new boxers.

Mello's mom called him and told him that Matt and his mom was going to ride with us in the mini van. Mello huffed then smiled and thought of a way to get back at Matt.

Matt and Mello climbed in the very back and started to talk.

"This is going to be the best New Year's eve party ever." Mello said.

"I know right. We are going to pull some serious pranks on people."

"No duh."

The car started to move and it started to rain. Since it took a couple of hours to get to the party they decided to take a short cut through the woods. The thunder grew louder and the lightning slashed across the sky making Mello grab onto Matt's arm.

"What are you so scared of it's just lightning." Then right after Matt said that. Things happened to quickly.

The lightning had hit a tree and it started a huge fire.

"Oh my god." Mello's father said. He swerved the steering wheel and the truck started to tumble. The car was filled with screams of terror, then, everything went black.

"Mello? Mello? Oh god, he's dead."

Mello opened his eyes and saw Matt on top of him. "Matt?" Matt removed his hands from his face and saw Mello's eyes open. "Oh thank god." Matt hugged Mello and Mello said "I had a dream that, we were all going to die from a lightning storm." Matt let go of Mello and said "We didn't die."

"What do you mean?" Matt pointed to the front of the car without looking. Mello looked and his eyes filled with tears. All he saw was bodies and dried blood. His mom and dad, and Matt's mom.

Mello kicked the door open and rolled out on the ground, he looked around and saw that there was dead trees and ashes. He looked down at his hands and there were scratches and dried blood. He started to pant really fast and screamed an ear piercing scream. He fell to the floor and started to cry.

Matt ran over to him and hugged him again. Mello hugged him back and began to sob even harder. Ever since then, Matt and Mello had been super close. They were found by police men and someone named L took them into an orphanage called Whammy's in England. That was four years ago. Ever since that day, Mello could never sleep through a rainstorm.

Mello was about to go and get another chocolate bar until he heard a faint knock on the door. He started to the door trying not to trip over Matt. Matt had just played all the way through Grand theft auto IV and was crashing hard.

When he got to the door he opened it and saw a worried Near.

Mello always had despised Near and his genius. Mello had always been number two at everything behind Near. Always second, never number one.

He was about to slam the door in his face until something caught his eye. Near's face was full of fright and worry. Something Mello had never seen on Near before.

He opened the door to let Near in. "So what's up?" Mello started towards his bed until he felt arms wrap around his waist, tightly. As if holding on for dear life. "What the. . ."

Near's head was buried in the back of Mello's chest and his tears made a small wet spot on his black shirt.

"Oh Mello, I'm so scared."

Mello wanted to push him off, but Near's words replayed in his head. So instead, he spun Near around so he could look at him.

Near's gaze was on the floor as if it were the most important thing in the world. Mello grabbed Near's chin and made him look at him.

"Now tell me what are of."

Near walked over to Mello's bed and pulled his knees to his chest and looked out the window. Mello went to sit next to him and said "Near, you come into my room saying your scared, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Near didn't look at Mello but said "Every time a rainstorm comes, it reminds me of my parents' death." Mello's eyes widened. "How did it happen?"

Near looked at Mello, then back out the window. "It was a couple of days before my seventh birthday. We were in our vacation house near one of the great lakes in America. Lake superior. So if there's a lake near by then theres a forest. And that's where our vacation house was. Then one day after a couple of weeks, my dad showed me how to fish. I went to use the Legendary River's fishing hook that was passed down to me. I went out with my dad and he said he had to go and get some extra bate just in case if we run out. I waited a while and when he didn't come back, it started to rain, so I fished anyway. When it started to rain hard, I stayed because I was on the verge of catching a huge fish. . ."

Near paused and was still as a stone.

"Near?"

Near snapped back into reality and said "Sorry, it's kind of hard to remember."

Near got up and was about to walk to the door until he tripped over Matt's body and fell flat on his face. Matt's eyes shot open and he turned Near around until he was pinning him down.

"Hey, Near." Matt had a sly smile on his face, thinking of something mischievous to do to him.

"M-mello, help." He squeaked.

"Matt look what I got." Mello opened the window and icy cold air filled the room. Mello had Matt's Grand Theft Auto game in his hand dangling out the window.

Matt got up but before he could snatch it from Mello, Mello dropped it out the seven story window.

"NOOOO!" Matt shoved Mello out the way and watched the tape drop to the concrete. "I paid fifty freakin' bucks for that thing." Matt turned around and glared at Mello. "You…are…going…to…die!" Matt yelled.

Mello grabbed Near's hand and sprinted out the door and Matt followed behind. Near and Mello had got there first and Mello opened the door and shoved Near in and locked it. Three seconds later, Matt was banging furiously and kicking at the door. When he couldn't get in, he yelled "I'll get you tomorrow Mel."

Mello and Near where panting like crazy and they both dropped to the ground.

"That was _so _freakin' funny." Mello grounded out in between breaths.

Near sat up and got into his usual position. "Well, isn't he going to like kill you?

Mello turned on his side and put his arm under his cheek to support his weight. "No he won't. He can be as sharp as a tack when he wants to and he can also be as dumb as a Dodo bird."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt was playing his game today and he fell asleep right when he beat it. So the case was empty and the game was in the PS2. So I just threw the case out the window to make a distraction so he wouldn't, you know."

"Oh,"

Mello turned on his back and closed his eyes. "He isn't always smart when he just wakes up."

Near went to his bed and laid down. Mello got up and looked around the room. His eyes then landed on a fishing hook. He guessed it was the Legendary Rivers fishing hook. He walked over to it and touched it.

"Do you want me to finish?"

Mello turned around and went to sit on the floor next to Near's bed. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"When I finally caught the fish, I was soaking wet and I left the poll to show my dad the fish I caught. But when I was have way there, I remembered that I left Edward-"

"Who's Edward?"

"My lucky white tiger."

"Oh."

"When I went to go back and get it, I heard a loud boom of thunder, followed by a flash of white lightning. So I turned around and saw that the house was on fire. I called out for my mother and father but no answer. I dropped to my knees with the fish in my hands and my eyes never peeled away from the fire."

Near then closed his eyes. "When the police found me, they sent me here. They found my fishing poll and gave it to me." Near sat up and pressed his cheek against the window and began to sob a bit. Mello looked at the ground. Near had been here for seven years and never had any comfort unless he was around L. This was very rare because L was always on a case. Mello had comfort from Matt because Matt was there and he lost his mother to. But Near would always hide himself away and not talk to anyone. So Mello started to feel terrible about the way he treated Near, especially when he put corn syrup in his hair.

Mello got up and told Near to come here. Near's tear stained black eyes looked at him. He got up and looked up at Mello by four inches. Mello then hugged Near. Near was surprised at what Mello was doing. He thought that Mello always had immense hatred towards him. He wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and continued weeping.

After about five minutes, Mello said "You know, my parents died in a rain storm too." Near's eyes shot open and he released Mello looking into his eyes. "Really?" Mello nodded and let go of Near. He went to sit on Near's bed and Near followed.

Mello looked at the rain still pouring outside and started to tell the story. "It was New Year's Eve and Matt, my parents, and his mom where going to a party. I was eleven and Matt just turned twelve. My mom didn't want me to go because I wasn't the nicest person. So I pleaded and after about a couple of minutes she gave in. Matt and I were just talkin' away and we didn't notice that there was a rainstorm coming. My parents decided to take a short cut through the woods and then there was a lightning flash. It set the trees on fire and my dad made the car tumble over. Me and Matt where knocked out, but our parents where dead. Matt woke me up and I went crazy. The police found us and L took us in."

Near then said "I'm so sorry."

"I'd just rather my parents die another way than that. And I never said bye." Mello laid down and Near sat on the floor. He started to hum a lullaby his mom had sang to him, and in a matter of minutes, both boys were sleeping.

Mello had never thought that he was going to become close to a Near. All the feelings of Jealousy, anger, hate, and envy had all been washed away. Now he felt Near as a friend. This was a side that Mello had never saw of Near and it started to brake him. Mello also wanted Near as a friend because most of the people at Whammy's were afraid of him. Now Mello felt as though he could probably sleep threw stormy nights without insomnia.


End file.
